A Series of Firsts
by AnisaLee
Summary: A series of firsts in the college lives of Kurt and Blaine.


_**First Auditions**_

All he really wanted was a piece of pie. Just one slice. It was two in the morning and he was tired and a bit hungry. Ignoring the rumble of his stomach seemed to work for a little while, but the longer he waited, the more he let his mind wander. Weren't there medical shows that say your stomach could eat itself? He was pretty sure he was just making things up but better safe than sorry. So, he padded quietly out into the tiny kitchen intent on getting a sliver of the chocolate cream pie he had convinced Kurt to buy when they went grocery shopping over the weekend.

The light switch went on with a sharp crack and buzzing noise that he made a mental note to tell Kurt to tell the super about unless he forgot, which was very possible.

At first he didn't see the figure at the kitchen table hunched over. His eyes were in squint mode trying to ward off the thick brightness. It was a soft wailing noise that caught his ear and he turned to see Rachel with her hands folded and stretched out as far as they could go with her head tucked between her elbow joints.

Silently he cursed his luck. She hadn't spotted him yet, so he could still back out slowly and pretend like the presence of the kitchen light was an electrical problem.

Well, he groaned, wasn't compassion the better part of valor or whatever?

"Rachel?" he whispered trying to get his vocal chords to work properly.

"Blaine," she looked up dramatically. Her cheeks splotchy and her eyes so red and swollen it was obvious she'd been there a while.

He sighed and sat down across from her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm talented, right? I mean I was the star of New Directions," she prattled on through shallow hiccups.

"What happened?" Blaine repeated.

"I didn't get the part!" she practically keened and threw her head between her arms once more.

Blaine closed his eyes for a brief moment wishing he had just stayed in his warm bed with his boyfriend, "I'm sorry, Rachel."

She whipped her head up so fast that he was afraid she'd snap her own neck, "I didn't even get an ensemble part. They cast Lindsey Daniels over me! That girl didn't lead her high school glee club to win a national title. I did. It should be me on that list."

"It was the first thing you auditioned for," Blaine didn't know what to say. For the past three weeks Rachel had spent all her time getting ready for that audition. She had woken both Kurt and Blaine up one night at three in the freaking morning to listen to her sing "Don't Rain on My Parade," her _powerhouse ballad and guaranteed lead role show stopping number_.

Rachel sniffled before going into a teary first few bars of "No Good Deed," and Blaine wanted to slam his forehead against the oak table.

"See!" She pointed to herself, "I'm good!"

"There'll be other auditions, Rachel," Blaine really wanted to be sympathetic, but at two in the morning it was difficult to do.

Rachel shook her head and whimpered, "I need some Barbara. Watch _Funny Girl_ with me?" She pleaded.

He should say no, he knew that. He had an 8AM English Lit class and it was a 45 minute train ride from the apartment to The New School University, which meant he'd have to leave at 6:30 because he had a habit of strolling off or getting lost. If that didn't happen, he liked to get to class early and find a seat that would allow him to plug in his laptop and wake up with his way too expensive large medium drip.

"Please," she grasped his arm, "I don't want to be alone." And Blaine wondered how she didn't get the part with the dramatics she had given off in the span of a few minutes.

"Alright," he caved, following her the few steps to the couch.

"I wish you were my boyfriend," Rachel whined, grabbing his arm and laying her head on his shoulder once they were seated.

Blaine bit back the words, _I'm gay_ and _I love Kurt_ and let her wallow on him. He sighed and looked longingly at the fridge. All he had wanted was that damn piece of pie.

****(****)****(****)****

Pizza, beer and television. Blaine sank down on the couch and flipped on the TV to whatever game was playing. He had dealt with Rachel for the past week going on about her audition, while Kurt prepared for his upcoming NYADA first audition.

Blaine sighed and popped open a bottle, taking a long pull of the cool amber liquid. It had been a long time since the apartment was that quiet without the sounds of singing or meticulously rehearsed lines flooding the small two bedroom apartment. It was nice to have a quiet apartment to himself where he could relax and unwind.

He loved living in New York and he loved going to the New School. This is where he belonged and what he had wanted. When Kurt had graduated, the thoughts of staying at McKinley for another year was not something he was looking forward too. So, he had found an accelerated summer program that would allow him to make up the credits he lost when he was attacked after the Sadie Hawkins dance. The program was rough and required him to be in class six days a week, eight hours a day and pass more tests then he could count, but he did it. Surprisingly, The New School had accepted him on such short notice, but he had no real choice over classes or times. That's why he had classes ranging from 8AM until 7PM on various days of the week.

Picking up a slice of pizza, he leaned back into the cushions. Kurt was staying late at school to see the cast list put up and Rachel was out doing whatever she did when she wasn't in class or at the apartment. He hadn't opted to live with them the first semester, instead choosing to dorm. He had been afraid that too much togetherness between himself and Kurt the first year of college would end disastrously. They were all learning how to schedule life and school in a new city miles from home together and sharing a shoebox apartment with two theatre majors trying to prove their chops may not be the best idea. Yes, he loved Kurt more than anything and wanted to spend as much time with the older boy as possible, but he also didn't want to rush things with Kurt. They had been together for barely two years, and neither was used to living on their own, yet alone with their boyfriend. It only seemed logical to Blaine to have his own place, at least for the first semester.

Yeah, there had been fights because of it. Kurt had been the less than amused when he found out Blaine's decision. _This is our dream, Blaine!_ To which he didn't speak to Blaine for two days. They eventually got over it and despite all the arguments over Blaine's dorm room, the young man all but lived in Kurt and Rachel's apartment. He had his own key, some of his clothes had little by little made their way into Kurt's closet and drawers, and more and more of his stuff was appearing around the living space.

"Oh!" Kurt's startled high pitched voice carried throughout, "You're here."

Blaine frowned a bit at Kurt's shock, "Yeah, I went back to the dorm after class and Danny had some girl over, so I came here. That's okay, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt blurted, "Of course. That's why you have the key."

Something was off. Blaine knew something was off. Kurt was a good actor, but he couldn't truly mask when he was upset.

"I got some pizza," Blaine held up the slice in his hand.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "And beer. Blaine, you realize that beer is just empty calories and pizza…I don't even want to know what you're putting in your body."

"Yeah, but it's so good," Blaine ignored Kurt's tone.

"Yeah, well, who am I to want you healthy and not have clogged arteries? I'm only your boyfriend." Kurt threw himself next to Blaine on the couch. Despite his words, Blaine was presented with an armful of Kurt. The taller boy's arms wrapping around Blaine's torso and his head nuzzling its way onto Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine threw his slice of pizza onto the end table, not caring that grease would probably stain the wood, "Bad day?"

"Idingehepar."

"What?" Blaine prodded gently.

Kurt sat up quickly, surprising Blaine, "I. Didn't. Get. The part," he got through slightly panting breaths.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine softly touched Kurt's cheek, "I'm sorry."

"They asked me to understudy," Kurt went on.

Blaine frowned, "That's great! Being an understudy is important."

"I won't get to go on," Kurt sighed, "I have to go to every rehearsal, know every line and I'll never get to go on."

"You don't know that," Blaine reasoned.

The other teen just shrugged.

"Even if you don't get to go on, you, Kurt Hummel, got your name on a cast list. In New York. That's huge," Blaine smiled.

Kurt shrugged again.

"You're going to be a star, Kurt. You already are to me," Blaine's head ducked in a shy blush at his line. It even sounded corny to him.

"I guess," Kurt wiped his eyes and chuckled, "Give me a beer."

Blaine's smile grew, "I thought they were just empty calories?"

"Shut it," Kurt chuckled, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's nose.

"Want to watch the game with me?" Blaine asked, gesturing towards the TV he had on mute since Kurt came through the door.

Kurt made a face, "I think I'm going to take a long, hot shower."

"Okay," Blaine started to reach for the pizza box.

"You know, feel free to join me. That is, if you can tear yourself away from the man cave you set up here," Kurt sashayed a little as he left the room.

Blaine scrambled up from the couch, coming close to tripping over the coffee table on his way to get to Kurt.

****(****)****(****)****

It was later that night after Kurt and Blaine had made love in the shower, fucked hard and fast in the bed and then once more, slow and gentle at the window looking over the city in the moonlight and shining headlights of passing taxis.

"Hmm," Kurt sighed, snuggling a little closer to Blaine.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and smiled, grateful that he had the boy in his life and as difficult as it was, he was grateful that he had Rachel as a friend too. Most of all, he was just relieved that first auditions were over. Welcome to New York, he chuckled, the land of young hopefuls with dreams of grandeur and jaded actors who were working as servers realizing that the bright lights of Broadway were actually harsh and full of broken dreams. Welcome to New York.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are always, always welcome! :) tends to not like line breaks that aren't designed to look like words and will sometimes mess with formatting. If you see that something doesn't look quite right, please send me a PM - I'll get it faster. I've had many battles with with formatting (especially in Burt Hummel's Guide). So yeah :D


End file.
